


Blue Heaven

by PimeydenNinja



Series: Royal Elfroot [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Helpful Cole, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, he is human but still have his abilities, or when I came up with the idea, pavellan - Freeform, there will be a lot more character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimeydenNinja/pseuds/PimeydenNinja
Summary: Dorian Pavus, a famous photographer for one of the biggest fashion brands of Thedas, is spending a night with his friends in a local bar. Little did he knew that this night could change everything for him. Will his crush on the cute bartender lead into a happy new beginning or crushing one sided affection.I suck at summaries... I'm sorry...





	1. Royal Elfroot

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Heaven is actually a drink. Wanted to choose a name of a drink because... well a bar.

It was normal Friday night. Dorian was spending time with his friends Garret, Varric, Vivienne, Bull and Cole (he had no idea why such a good kid wanted to hang out with his group but he once followed them home and Varric wanted to keep him so there was that). The gang had suddenly decided to meet up after Garret told about this awesome movie he had seen and wanted them to watch it together. Well that was the idea until it turned out that his roommate (and on/off girlfriend) Isabela had ’borrowed’ the DVD player and refused to answer her phone. So movie night turned into just regular drinking night.

”Hey Hawke. I know you really wanted to watch that movie but I got an idea. And frankly it’s lot better than us drinking beer and watching you sulk.”

”Well Varric how about you tell me what else we can do then? I’m aaalways open for opinions.” oh Hawke… They knew he was upset but no need to be like that.

”Well I was just texting with Blondie and he’s out at the bar which is owned by his friend. Nice place I heard. Bartenders are all good-looking elves. Don’t know if that’s true. As you know I’m not into elves.” Varric said while typing new text for his friend.

”We’re not talking about that friend he calls ’Commander’ are we? She’s probably some damm drink nazi. Making me stop drinking way too soon...”

”Honestly I think we should go. Hate to say this to you buddy but I’m bored. And you don’t want that. Expensive stuff gets broken when I’m bored.” and that’s true. Once when Bull was bored, he broke Varric’s computer. Lucky him that Varric had backups of all his files.

”I agree with Bull and Varric. We could go out instead of rotting in here.” god knows Dorian would love to see some handsome elves right now. It’s been years since he broke up with his ex and after that he’s been busy with work. So no dating or hooking up with anyone. This dry season needs to end.

”Oh and those ’good-looking bartenders’ have nothing to do with your interest of going? Oh darling you’re so easy to read. Anyway I say we go too. I just hope you’re not dragging us into some run-down bar in a slum.” Vivienne looked at Varric suspiously.

”Me? No. Never. That famous food and drink critic… what was her name… Wynne! Yes her. She gave that place really good review.”

”Fine we can go. Stupid Isabela… Do you have the address?” Hawke said and went to get his car keys.

 ”Yes right here. We’re free to go. You coming kid?” Varric asked from Cole.

”Yes.” answered Cole and got up from the beanbag he had buried himself into.

 

”’Royal Elfroot’?! You gotta be kidding me!” Bull pretty much yelled at the empty street while laughing like crazy. Seriously it’s not even that funny… The sign was actually nice. It was wooden and the name was writen in black. Around the name there was gold and blue royal elfroot garland.

”I think it’s fun. Not very creative but fun.” Varric admitted.

”I like elfroot… Not so sure what to think about royal ones…” said Cole while looking… well not really anywhere.

”Ugh let’s just go inside okay. Papa needs a drink. Damm DVD player thief…” poor Hawke really was upset about that DVD player…

The inside of the bar was really cosy. The counter and booths were all made from oak and walls were either covered in murals or shelves full of all kind of different liquors. There were even some bottles Dorian had never even seen. Some foreign stuff which is probably hard to get. The room was big and open with some tables. There were even jukebox and dancefloor with laser lights and smoke machine. Oh blacklights too. The owner seemed to have thought everything. Speaking of owner where was she?

 

”There’s Blondie. HEY BLONDIE!”

The blond man leaning on the counter started to look around until he saw the gang. He seemed a little tired but cheered up as he wawed at them to come closer.

”You finally made it. Varric texted me like an hour ago saying you guys were coming.”

”You know Hawke. He gets lost while walking on a straight road.” Varric shrugged.

”I’m not that bad…” Hawke said while glaring at Varric and laughing Anders.

”Hah. You can’t be as bad as my ex! He got lost while getting the mail.” New voice almost made Dorian jump in shock. How couldn’t he see the woman on the other side of the counter… The woman was one of those tattooed elves. The Dalish…? She had long platinum hair tied on a loose ponytail and pale freckled skin. Her eyes were electric blue and her make up was quite strong. Black eyeliner and black eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. But it suited her. She was wearing army boots, shorts and and white top and leather jacket.

”Really?” Bull asked with a grin on his face.

”Well… No. But he could have. Oh but we haven’t been introduced haven’t we?”

”Guys, I want you to meet Lumina Mahariel A.K.A Commander. We met in army. And Lumina, these are my friends Garret Hawke, tattoo artist, and Varric Tethras, bestselling author. And…” Anders hesitated. He had met Hawke’s friends only couple of times in parties but let’s be honest… He didn’t really remember any of those.

”I’ll take it from here. I’m Iron Bull, the best tattoo artist in the city, and this here is the great fashion guru Vivienne. Her trusty photographer Dorian Pavus. And the kid here is Cole. Works in a pet store.”

”Nice to meet ya’ll. How about I get you guys drinks? Free of charge.” Mahariel said and winked at Anders.

”Um hell yeah. Gime me a whiskey. Douple. No ice. Same for the others. But not for Cole. He drives us home.”

”I’ll just take ice water please…” Cole said while looking at the colourful bottles behind the counter.

”You have a lovely bar. But it seems quite quiet.” said Vivienne and pointed towards the room with only few people in it.

” The busy hours start by nine so you guys came right on time if you want to get a booth. The booths are gone in a second. So whatever you do leave at least one of you sit there. If you only leave your stuff there you lose your booth and wallets and phones.”

”We keep that in mind.” Varric said.

”You work here alone? That must be rough… Well rough in ’busy hours’.”

”Oh no. My cousin works here too. And few other pals. Though my cousin has a date tonight so I said it’s okay to come little late. Apparently Zev and Sera heard that and thought they can do that too… Luckily Solas is here. Though he’s sleeping in the backroom. Ugh I need a new staff…” Mahariel facepalmed but somehow Dorian knew she was just joking. She seemed like a woman who loved her friends no matter their flaws and would definitely not get rid of them for those.

”Seems like you have your hand full. We go get ourselves a booth. Let us know when the rush hour starts.” Anders said and started walking toward booths near counter.

”Screw you Anders!”

 

”She seems very nice. And chill. Hawke here called her ’drink nazi’ before we left.” Varric said to Anders.

”Wait until you see her throw out some drunks. She may look like small and fragile but she can easily throw out full grown qunari. I saw it once and it was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen.” Anders said with a small laugh.

”Well that is impressive.” Bull said and whistled. ”But know what’s even more impressive? The fact that Dorian has kept his mouth shut since we came here.”

”Oh leave him be. He’s just disappointed that there has not been any guys so far.”

”VIV!” Dorian shouted in shock.

”What? It’s what’s wrong right? All we’ve seen so far has been that bartender. And by the way I think she would make a perfect model… I’ll go give her my card.” and just like that she was heading back to the counter. Dorian couldn’t help but to look what will happen. The bartender wasn’t alone anymore. She was obviously nagging to this woman with short blond hair and guy with also blond hair and tanned skin. Guy was okay looking but didn’t really seemed like Dorian’s type.

Vivienne was now standing behind Mahariel and without hesitation tapped her on the shoulder. Brave woman. She just heard that this bartender can toss out a qunari with no problem and she goes to disturb her while giving her workers a piece of her mind. The bartender put on her best smile and turned around just to see Vivienne holding out her business card. She seemed to be confused while saying something to Vivienne but she didn’t listen (like she would ever do that when it comes to business). In the end she put the card in her pocket and turned back toward her employees, only to realize they had disappeared. Sneaky bastards slipped away while she was distracted.

”So she agreed to model for us?” Dorian asked from Vivienne when she returned to her friends.

”Not really. Offered to make her cousin do it instead but I told her that right now we need new female model. Though if that cousin is good-looking then maybe I have a reason to get rid of that no good alienage boy.”

 

Just like Mahariel had said, the busy part of the evening started around nine. At first people showed up little by little but in a blink of an eye the room was full of people. Most of them were almost hungrily stalking their booth. Hah no way they will get it.

”Maybe it would be time to get to the dancefloor. I’m seeing some good-looking people I would love to get to know better.” Hawke said while ogling the dancing people. ”You think I would have a shot with that qunari woman?”

”What a surprise Hawke. And no I don’t think you have. You guys go ahead. Me and kid will look after our booth.” Varric said and took a sip of his whiskey. Dancefloor is not safe place for dwarves and sensitive kids like Cole and Varric knew it.

”Why do we need to look after it? It can’t go anywhere.” asked Cole while looking at the table like it would just suddenly walk out of them.

”I’ll stay too. I’m way too tired to dance.” added Anders ”Had a rough shift at the hospital today.”

”And so will I. Don’t really feel like going there if there is no one interesting to dance with.”said Dorian. The bar was full of people and yet there was not one person who would be his type. Maybe he should just lower his expectations if he doesn’t want to go home alone. But that would never happen.

”You guys are boring. Fine. Bull, Viv let’s go.” Hawke said and led his friends into the crowd.

 

Around ten Mahariel climbed on the counter with megaphone and all customers were cheering for her. It seemed like she really was well loved around here.

”ALRIGHT EVERYBODY IT’S TIME TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!! YOUR FAVORITE ELVES ARE HERE TO KEEP DRINKS COMING ALL NIGHT!!!” it seemed impossible but customers got even louder. Behind her three hooded guys climbed on the counter, leaving only bald guy standing down and handing drinks to customers. Dorian assumed that two of them were bartenders he saw earlier, which would make third guy to be the cousin or that Solas guy who was sleeping in backroom. Because of the hood Dorian could’t see his face but damn that guy got such a good body. He was slender but muscular and his skin was pale and freckled. He was wearing black leather pants, army boots and vest, which right side was full of patches and pins and some chains, and tie but not a shirt. His other arm seemed to be covered with tattoos and Dorian really wanted to get close enough too see them. Well he really wanted to get closer anyway, no matter the tattoos.

Then the speakers started to play some fast tempo music. That was the cue for the four to start dancing and the other guy finally put down his hood. And Dorian? Well he was smitten. The guy seemed about 22-25 years old. His hair was platinum like his cousin's (seriously why are they all blond? Was it required for the job?  Go blond or go home) and it was shaved short from the left side and rest were either collected for a bun or were hanging loose on the right side of his face reaching over his collarbones. According to the shine, he had several earrings and brow piercing. His make-up seemed to be matching with his cousin’s, minus the bright red lipstick. Though it could be just shadow… Whatever it was he pulled it off.

He seemed to really enjoy dancing. He had wide smile on his face, which brightened up the whole room, and his body seemed to move like it’s own. Damn the way those hips move should be illegal… Dorian watched with a pang of jealousy as guys and women next to counter where groping his legs as far as they could and actually putting money in his boots. Sure he was smiling and winking at the customers but something of him told that he doesn’t actually enjoy being touched by drunk, horny strangers.

 

”Earth to Dorian? You still there Sparkler? Guys… I think we lost him…” Varric was waving his hand before Dorian’s face but latter wasn’t reacting.

”What happened to Dorian? He looks like he’s in trance.” asked Hawke as he, Bull and Viv returned to the rest of the gang.

”Think he have the hots for one of the bartenders.”

”Isn’t that cute! Our little Dorian has a crush.” Hawke squealed ”And just so you know, I totally have a chance with that qunari woman.”

”His hips are moving like wawes. Smooth… Yet powerful… His every move is one with the music like he was made to dance… Want… Need to take him and see if our moves sync…”

”NO NO NO!” Varric said and slapped his hand over Cole’s mouth ”Just look what you did Sparkler. You broke the kid. Blondie I bet you know other bartenders too?”

”Yeah I do. The other woman is Sera. She’s… Well interesting character. Heard she’s lesbian. Bald one is Solas, likes to nap and doesn’t really come along with Sera. Tanned blond is Zevran. Bisexual who flirts with everyone. Speaking for experience here. And the last guy is Mahanon Lavellan, Lumina’s cousin and according to my sources… Bi and available. He’s the one I assume your friend here is drooling after.”

”Oooh hear that Dorian! He’s available! Do not throw away your shot.” Hawke said and clapped his hands like seals in zoo in order to get the fish.

”We can go talk to him after closing time if you want.” Anders said to Dorian. ”I’m waiting until they’re done with cleaning since Lumina promised to drive me home.”

”Yeah… Thanks…”

"Well… Now I get why is this place called ’Royal Elfroot’. HAHAHAAA! Get it!? Elfroot! Most of the staff is guys!” Bull was laughing so hard this time that it was a surprise the bartenders didn’t hear him.

Alright… Dorian had about six hours for calming down and figuring what he’s going to say to Mahanon Lavellan. Talk to him… Without all these people around them… This will not be easy…


	2. Fetching Eyes

Six hours felt like forever but it was finally 4am and the bar was closing. Mahariel got back up on the counter and informed people that it’s time to leave. And all these drunken customers got up from their asses and started to leave. This woman really was impressive. How many other bartenders can make people leave just by telling them to go home. The group got up too and started to make their way towards the counter.

”Good work guys! One more succesful night!” Mahariel said and patted Zevran’s shoulder.

”Ugh I’m too old for this job… Why I keep working here is a wonder.” Solas said and flexed his back.

”Ah Solas my friend. You complain now but you actually love this job. You can’t possibly imagine yourself doing something else, no?”

”Maybe it would be good thing to get rid of him and get a new bartender. Someone less… elfy. Some single woman perhaps.”

”Elfy? Really Sera? We’re all elves here behind this counter. And that includes you too, whether you like it or not.” said Lavellan while collecting glasses from counter.

”Shut up guys. Let’s just clean up and go home okay. I mean I’m totally… Oh Anders. The cleaning probably takes an hour. Can you wait that long or want me to call you a cab?”

”No problem. I can wait.”

”Good. HEY MANON! Come meet Anders’ friends.” Mahariel waved her cousin to come over ”So this here is my adorable cousin Mahanon Lavellan. You know Anders already. The others are Garret Hawke, Varric Tethras, Iron Bull…”

”THE Iron Bull” corrected Bull

”The Iron Bull, Vivienne, Dorian Pavus and Cole.” Mahariel said and pointed towards the person who’s name she said.

”I’m impressed you remembered our names after hearing them once.” Varric said.

”Perks of being a bartender.”

”Hi everyone. Is this…” Lavellan was about to ask something but was cut off by Vivienne.

”Hello to you darling. You know I think you would be perfect model for my new Summer collection!” oh by the Maker Viv stop it… She makes him think they’re all bunch of weirdos.

”Umm…?” don’t worry cutie. It’s totally understandable to be confused.

”She’s a designer. Wanted me to model too.” Mahariel said and collected the money from the cash register.

”What I’m saying is that you have the perfect build for model. Has anyone ever told you that? What do you say Dorian? Isn’t he _just perfect_?” yeah very subtle Viv…

It was this moment that Dorian really looked Lavellan’s face close. He had freckles on his face and a faint scar over his left eyebrow. But it was his eyes that really made Dorian’s heart beat faster. His eyes were like Caribbean sea on a sunny day. So blue and deep and Dorian was sure he would drown to them if he won’t soon look away.

”Uh… Yeah. Definitely… Perfect in every way.” oh Maker, what was he saying…

”Thanks... Well it was great to talk to you all but I need to go wipe the tables. Really need some sleep since I have to be here opening the doors in…” Mahanon said and looked at his watch ”Eight hours.” and just like that he walked away and took Dorian’s heart with him. Well he could come back next evening, after coming up with a battleplan. That’s it! He just comes back before busy hours so he gets to talk to Lavellan in private. And plan his moves.

”Hey you guys! The bar is closed. I need to ask you to leave.” this new voice belonged to rather handsome human with a scar over his mouth. His clothes were all black and he had a walkie-talkie and… pepper spray on his belt.

”It’s okay Curly. They’re friends. Guys, this here is Cullen Rutherford. Our bouncer.” Mahariel said while counting the money.

”Sorry about that. Thought you were one of those customers who refuse to leave and try to harass our bartenders.” the front door opened and a grizzly looking man wearing same outfit as Cullen walked in ”Did you get those two in the cab, Blackwall?”

”Yeah… It wasn’t easy though. Other one tried to bite me. That’s what you get when you try to stop people from fighting…” Blackwall said with weary sigh.

”Ouch…”

”I thought only elves worked here.” asked Bull from Mahariel.

”Behind the counter yeah. But let’s be honest, nobody would take an elven bouncer seriously.” Mahariel answered with a cheeky smile.

”Can’t argue with that.”

”Well this was fun night but I think it’s our time to go now. See you later Blondie!” Varric said and pushed his friends towards the door.

”Yeah. Bye guys!”

Dorian still managed to get a last glimpse of Lavellan. He was standing next to dancefloor completely still, glaring at his phone.

 

Around 5pm Dorian was sitting in a cab with Varric and Hawke on their way to a certain bar. His actual idea was to go alone but in the end he decided to call backup. Like seriously, who would go to bar alone anyway? The drive took only 10 minutes and trio found themselves back at the door they had walked out of nearly 13 hours ago.

”Hello! Welcome to the Royal Elfroot. What can I get you? Waaait… You’re Anders’ friends right?” Dorian’s heart literally skipped a beat when this cutie of a bartender remembered them and showed that ’I make flowers bloom and sun shine brighter’ smile of his.

”Yes we are. I’m Varric and these two are Hawke and Dorian.”

”Oh yeah. Sorry for forgetting. Not all of us have as good of a memory as my cousin. So what can I get you?” Mahanon asked while leaning to the counter.

”I’ll take a whiskey. Neat.” do you ever drink anything else Varric?

”And I take a beer.” beer huh? Seems like someone wasn’t getting along with his roommate again.

”Brandy for me thanks.” Dorian said and gave the bartender his best smile.

Lavellan nodded and started to get some bottles from the shelf. It took him only a moment to get their drinks.

”Come on Hawke, let’s go get booth. Sparkler can pay this time.”

”Hey! Who said I’ll pay?” he could have just as easily gone and talk to the wall. His friends totally ignored him and headed towards the same booth they had last night.

”Soo… Sparkler huh? There’s a story behind that name?” Lavellan asked while putting away the bottles.

”Never wear glitter shirt near Varric. That’s all I’m saying.”

”Aww. And here I was planning on showing up in my sequin shirt. Oh my broken heart… Well lesson learned.”

”You save yourself from so much pain if you don’t wear that.”

”Probably” Mahanon said and laughed a little ”But I gotta say that I can’t really imagine you in glitter shirt. I noticed you have real good taste when it comes to clothes.”

”Of course you did. That only takes eyes.” Dorian said with a wink.

”Good thing I have those.”

”You do. A rather fetching pair if I may say…”

”You’re rather fetching yourself…” oh Maker, was the boy blushing? Was he just imagining this?

”So are you…” he was cut off by buzzing noise ”Is that your phone?” Dorian pointed at phone on the counter.

”Yeah sorry.” Mahanon picked up his phone and as he looked at the screen, his smile dropped. He stared at his phone for a few seconds until he pulled out a drawer under the counter and nearly tossed his phone in it before slamming the drawer shut.

”I’m sorry, what where you going to say?” the buzzing just kept going and going.

”You sure you’re not going to answer that?” surely it could be something serious.

”Njah it’s fine. I call them back after work. They know not to call me while I’m working but…”

”Heeey! Mahanon sweetie, care to get me a new drink?!” a customer yelled from other end of the counter.

”Coming right up! Sorry but I need to go and actually work. Talk to you later?”

”Of course. And I do rather like watching you leave.”

Instead of answering, Mahanon just rolled his eyes and walked over to the other customer. After inspecting the guy head to toe, Dorian realized he had seen this guy before. He was one of those guys groping Lavellan last night while he danced. Possible stalker? Or just a lovesick fool like Dorian himself? Well he should probably return to his friends.

 

”Soo how did it go with bartender?” Varric asked before Dorian could even sit down.

”Well pretty well until his phone started to ring. Whoever it was really knows how to kill the mood. But I think his reaction was quite weird…” Dorian said and looked at the bartender.

”You don’t say. Wonder who got him so upset.” it never cease to surprise Dorian how well dwarves could see in dark. Maybe it’s because of their history of living underground.

”Maybe ex? I mean who would be happy with a surprise call from ex while working. Or well ever.” Hawke piped in.

”Says the guy who lives with his ex. And gets back with her every second day and broke up the next. What’s your situation now by the way?” Varric asked from Hawke.

The rest of the conversation went as a blur as Dorian’s full concentration was on the bartender. Lavellan was constantly doing something and every once in a while he looked towards the drawer. Who was this person calling to him and why did it made him so stressed out?

”I have an idea which I think you would love, Sparkler.”

”I’m listening.” guess he needed to give his friends some attention too since he invited them.

”Wonder if he really is…” Varric mumbled ”But anyway, we could have a party aand… Make Anders invite Mahariel and Lavellan to join us.” party huh…?

”Why make him do it? We could just walk up to Lavellan right now and invite him.” Hawke said while typing something with his phone.

”Think of it! Would they really show up if almost strangers invited them to a party? I doupt it. But he and Mahariel know Anders. If he ask them to join it’s more likely they accept.” Varric explained.

”Varric here has a point… Well what are you waiting for? Send a text to Anders!” Dorian said with a little too much enthusiasm.

”I can’t just say that ’hey Blondie, let’s have a party someday. You could invite your bartender buddies’. We need a time and place.” that’s true. Luckily this was easy problem to solve.

”Next Wednesday at Hawke’s place.”

”Why at my place?” Hawke asked confused.

”Fine. Vivienne’s place. Now send the text.” he probably should ask Viv first.

”Oh captain, my captain.” Varric saluted and started to write the message.

 

Half an hour later Varric got a call from Anders. But when he answered, the voice from the other side of the line definitely did not belong to his doctor friend. Varric put the phone on speaker.

”Yo Varric, Lumina here. Anders told about this party and I wanted to suggest something. How about we have it in my bar. You may not believe this but I have better drinks.”

”Know what. That’s really good idea. But what about the customers?”

”It’s Wednesday. I can close earlier. Say around 9pm. I’ll inform other guys about this. I hope it’s okay if Zev, Sera, Solas, Curly and Blackwall join too?”

”Of course. More the merrier. What about money though? I guess you’re not handing free drinks.”

”Maybe everyone could pay like… 20 bucks each? Only if they drink I mean.”

”That sounds good actually. I’ll inform our other friends about this too.”

”You do that. Now I got to go. Need to beat Anders in Mario Kart. Bye!” and after that Mahariel cut the call.

After the call ended Varric put his phone away and turned to his friends.

”Gentlemen. We have a party.”

 

It took only 10 minutes after the call ended until Lavellan walked over to them. His cousin really didn’t waste time when it came to parties.

”So. My cousin just called. She was talking about a party. Heard it was your idea.” he said to Varric.

”Yeah it was. You guys feel like you’re our friends already and I thought it would be good idea to have a party so we all can get to know each other better.”

”Hopefully you can make it. It would be utterly dull without you.” Dorian said with a smile.

”Uh… Umm… I was supposed to… Well I can’t promise anything but I try to stay after my shift. It would be nice to get to know you guys better. But now I need to get back to work. You guys want new drinks or…?”

”No. I think it’s time for us to leave. Don’t overwork yourself kid.” Varric said and the group started to head toward the door.

”I won’t. I hope I see you guys on Wednesday.” Lavellan said with a smile, which Dorian could swear, was aimed towards him. Who knew, maybe he does have a chance with this guy.

 

It was until they were already outside that Dorian realized the bartender never actually charged them anything for the drinks.


	3. HallaBoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian finds an Instagram profile he finds very interesting.

It was Monday afternoon and Dorian was having a lunchbreak. He was sitting in his office and going through the pictures he had taken this morning. They were amazing of course, because he never takes bad pictures. But he couldn’t help but to compare every male model to a certain bartender. This one’s eyes were not blue enough. This one had shorter hair. This one was taller. And the list just continues. Why was he going through these now, when he could do anything else. For Andraste’s sake, this was his time. He put down his camera when he received a message from Vivienne.

 

From: Viv

Who is the best boss in the whole world?

 

To: Viv

Mister Johnsson who runs that car repair shop. Heard he let’s his employees take days off whitout filling mountains of paperwork.

 

From:

Oh? I guess he would tell you about this very interesting Instagram profile **I** happened to find.

 

To: Viv

Okay I’m sorry. You’re the best. In the end you give me huge discount for the clothes. What profile were you talking about?

 

From: Viv

Search ’HallaBoy’. And you’re welcome, darling.

 

Seriously? ’HallaBoy’? He’s supposed to search someone with a name like that? Here he thought Vivienne had found some new designer’s profile or something but that name didn’t sound like one any self-respectful designer would use. Oh well he still had time to kill and Vivienne isn’t known for wasting her time on some losers profiles. He opened the Instagram and typed the name in the search section. What he found made him almost drop his phone.

This profile belonged to none other than Mahanon Lavellan! The bartender of his dreams. Hundreds of pictures of drinks, selfies, clothes and tattoos. Oh Maker there were even some topless selfies… New drinks he had been practicing to make. Hiking pictures! Well to be honest the boy seemed to be hiking and outdoor things kind of guy. Pictures of his own tattoos and some ideas he liked. Oh there was really adorable picture of him holding a rabbit. Little fella was sniffing his face while Mahanon had this most adorable childish smile on his face. Great, now he was jealous of a rabbit. And his followers seemed to agree with him, at least according to the comments.

’Awww you’re so cute together!’

’Would you hold me like that too ;D’

’I wish I was that rabbit’

Without thinking Dorian took a screenshot of the picture.  Thanks Viv. How was he supposed to get any work done today after discovering this treasure…

Now it was time for the big question. Should he press the follow button or not? They just met. Sure they flirted a little but was that enough? Would he think Dorian as some creepy stalker? He probably was used to it… The boy had over… 200 000 followers!!! That’s a lot for a bartender…

”Well here goes… Carpe diem.” and he hit the ’follow’ button.

 

To: Viv

Have I ever told how much I love you?

 

From: Viv

Get back to work.

 

Three hours later Dorian got notification from Instagram, informing that ’HallaBoy’ now follows him back. Oh boy now he really can’t concentrate….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter. Didn't feel like writing looong chapter of Dorian stalking Lavellan in Instagram xD
> 
> Feel free to leave comment ^^


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the party and some drinking games! The gang will meet some new people.

It was a little over 9pm on Wednesday when Dorian and his friends arrived at the bar. The trip had lasted longer than usual since Hawke insisted they must pick up Aveline, Sebastian and Merrill. He had also invited his siblings Bethany and Carver but the twins had school the day after so they could’t make it. And of course he asked Fenris to join them too but he had another party to attend to. They had decided to take two cars but Hawke once again insisted they arrive together. Car 1 driven by Cole contained himself, Bull, Varric, Vivienne and Dorian. Car 2 driven by Hawke contained himself, Anders, Aveline, Isabela, Merrill and Sebastian. Very good idea to put the chief of police in an overfull car or well… in any car with Isabela in it. The rest of the guys probably had a fun ride.

”’Royal Elfroot’? That’s a very lovely name don’t you think? I think my childhood friend has a bar with a similiar name…” Merrill said and looked at the sign with thoughtful expression.

”This is just a guess but is their name Mahariel?” Dorian asked from the young elf.

”Why yes! You know her too?”

”This IS her bar Merrill.” Anders answered all frustrated.

”Oh! I’ve never seen it before. It must be really lovely from the inside too. Can’t wait to see Mahariel again. We haven’t seen each other since she moved away.”

”Yes very touching. Can we finally go inside? I could use a drink.” Hawke said and walked in to the bar way too excited. Who’s in such a need for a drink on Wednesday?

 

Mahariel and Solas were at the counter finishing the day’s account while Cullen and Blackwall were carrying some tables and chairs. Three other bartenders were nowhere to be seen though. It took Dorian some time until he realized there were some other people sitting near the dancefloor.

”Oh hi. You guys showed up. Hope you don’t mind some friends joined us. Zevran told them about the party and they asked if they could join. YO GUYS GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!” Mahariel called to the other group and they walked over to the counter ”Okay so here is Alistair, Wynne, Sten, Oghren, Leliana and Morrigan. And these guys are… Wait a second… Merrill? Is that you?”

”Long time no see Mahariel.” Merrill walked behind the counter and gave her old friend a long hug. Mahariel didn’t seem too excited about this friendly encounter.

”Yeah. Only staff is allowed behind the counter. So these are Anders, Hawke, Varric, Iron Bull, Vivienne, Cole, Dorian and… Umm who are you?”

”These are our friends Aveline Vallen, Isabela and Sebastian Vael.” Varric introduced the trio. Isabela and Aveline nodded to the bartender while Sebastian, always such a gentleman, bowed.

Greetings and handshakes were done and everyone had a drink in their hands. That’s when Lavellan showed up from the backroom with another elf.

”FENRIS??? What are you doing here?” Hawke asked from his friend.

”Mahanon invited me. I came here with him like two hours ago. Helped move some stuff.” he answered and gulped down rest of his drink. It seemed to be red wine.

”I appreciate that Fenris.” Mahariel smiled at Fenris and refilled his glass.

”How do you know each other exactly?” Varric piped in and pointed at Lavellan and Fenris.

”We were in the same class in middle school and became friends. Well he’s my best friend actually.”

”I thought I was your best friend!” Hawke yelled in total shock.

”You’re too annoying to be my best friend. I don’t even know why am I friends with you in the first place.” Fenris huffed.

”Aww Broody, no need to be mean. You know how sensitive Hawke is.”

”I’m sorry, Hawke. If I had known you two are friends I would have mentioned it before.” Lavellan said even though he probably knew there was really no need for him to actually tell that to someone he had just met.

”Oooh you guys set up some bean bags! I call dibs on the pink one!” Bull rushed towards the area where others were sitting.

”Well they are more comfortable than those chairs.” Solas admitted.

”OH NO! Don’t you dare think about napping Solas! I’ll have my eyes on you.” Mahariel looked at her friend with stern look. 

”There goes your plan. Can you even sleep in this noise?” Varric asked. It was true though. The music was quite loud considering the amount of people there were.

”Earplugs can solve that. Bigger problem is my co-workers. But I’ve learned how to control them.”

”Oh? How do you do that?” Anders asked with raised eyebrow.

”If you leave snacks out for the disturbing co-workers, they are usually content to leave you alone.”

”I need to remember that… Does it work on roommates too?” Hawke asked and earned himself a jab to the ribs from Isabela.

Dorian decided it was his time to sneak away from his friends and make his way to Lavellan who was making himself a drink. How many opportunities would he even get tonight to speak with this dreamy bartender alone. He took a sip from his drink and walked to the counter.

”Soo you decided to stay?” he said and leaned against the counter.

”Oh how could I have left when you looked so sad when I said that there’s a possibility that I might not be here.” the boy answered with a smile.

”I’m flattered you considered my feelings.” and that was the honest truth. No hint of sarcasm.

”Well it’s actually that my ’date’ got so excited when she heard of this party and begged us to let her come here too.”

”Your… Date?” dear Maker, please let him have misheard.

”Yeah. She’s at the town and wants to meet everyone.”

”I see. I look forward to meeting her.” he did not. This night started out as an opportunity but ended up being just a night Dorian got his heart broken.

 

Around 10pm Dorian was sure their friendly gathering had come to an end when a police officer walked in to the bar. But he also thought there was slight possibility that someone (definitely not Bull) had ordered a stripper.

”Nathaniel! You came! I thought you were going home right after work?” Mahariel added the police, walked up to him and kissed him. Something interesting was definitely going on between the two.

”Yeah I thought about it but my boss gave me a day off as a reward. I arrested some drug dealer and boss was so relieved she told me to celebrate. And where could be a better place to do that than my beautiful girlfriend’s bar!” Nathaniel said and pecked her lips.

”Wait. Girlfriend? You’re dating a cop?” Bull asked.

”Oooh does he put those handcuffs to a good use?” Isabela asked while checking out this new guy.

”Oh I think I just got an idea for my next book…” Varric said and pulled his notebook out of his pocket and started to write something. His new masterpiece, assumed Dorian.

”Guys let me introduce you to my boyfriend Nathaniel Howe.”

Once again Mahariel demonstrated her memory by naming each of the new people to her boyfriend. The man politely walked up to each person and shaked their hand. After that he took a seat next to Alistair.

”Nathaniel.” Alistair addressed the cop.

”Alistair.” Nathaniel answered.

”So glad you could join us tonight.” the sarcasm was strong in this one.

”Oh. I was invited in the first place. Unlike you who…”

”Nathaniel Howe. So this is how you decided to spend your night off.” Aveline showed up and addressed the cop. Dorian hadn’t even realised she was gone.

”Chief!” Nathaniel stood up and saluted ”Well you gave me tomorrow off and my girlfriend invited me here so I wanted to have some good time.”

”Relax officer. It is your time now. And I’m off-duty too so it’s okay. But next time change the clothes first. Uniform is not for free time.”

”Yes ma’am! Sorry ma’am!”

”Oh ho someone is in trouble.” Alistair smirked.

”Shut up Theirin, or I will shut it for you.” Nathaniel hissed back at him.

"I sense some tension between those two. Something we should know.” Varric asked from the other bartenders.

”You see Alistair here was in relationship with Mahariel but then he broke up with her. After that she got together with Nathaniel. And it seems Alistair here wants to get back with his ex.” Solas gave a short but concise explanation.

”Well that explains it.” Varric said and kept making notes.

 

Not long after Nathaniel’s arrival the front door opened again. This time the person at the door was a girl with milky white skin, green eyes and red hair, definitely dyed though since the colour was unnaturally bright. This time Mahanon got up and ran towards the girl and hugged her. The girl had a wide smile on her face as she hugged him back and Dorian really felt like punching something. But then Mahanon walked girl over the rest of them and introduced her.

”Everyone, meet my sister Ellana!”

Sister? So when he said date he meant he was going to see his sister? Oh thank the Maker and Andraste!

”So these are…”

”PUP!” she yelled and ran to Solas who just showed up from the backroom. He caught the girl in his arms and hugged her.

”Hi there Vhenan. I would ask you if you missed me but I think I have the answer right here.” Solas said with a gentle smile and kissed Ellana.

”For those who didn’t get it yet, she’s dating Solas.” Mahanon said and looked at the couple with mild disgust ”Okay you two can stop now… Seriously El? Right in front of your brother? Stop it. You make me want to puke…”

”Aww you’re just jealous since you’re lonely and jealous of our happiness.” his sister said and kissed Solas's cheek.

”If only Solas would know what kind of things you put in your mouth when you were younger…” he turned towards the rest of the group and mouthed a word ’worms’ and looked disgusted.

”You provoked me!”

”I did not!”

It would be understatement to say Dorian was relieved. Mahanon was going to meet up with his sister. He was not dating someone and that meant Dorian probably still has a chance with him. Well if Mahanon liked him back of course… But with his wit and natural charm, who could resisit him? Sure he hadn’t dated anyone in few years but it was because he had work to focus on and there hadn’t really been anyone who had got his interest. Until now.

 

Thanks to Mahariel for putting up a punch bowl. It really came in need. Now Dorian could refill his glass without having to talk to the bartenders. Sure he wanted to talk to one of them but he didn’t have the courage to do it without a few drinks at first.

”I saw you earlier.” Dorian almost flinched. He had not heard the other Lavellan sneak up behind him. He took a few deep breaths and turned to face the girl.

”That’s only understandable. I didn’t spend all afternoon trying to come up with the perfect outfit just not to be seen.”

”Haha very funny. I meant I saw you looking at my brother. You have a crush on him. And it seems like it’s a bad one.” she had the face of a cat that swallowed the canary.

”What? I do not. I just looked at him because his hair is a mess. I was thinking of giving him some hints how to take proper care of it.” he tried to deny it but the girl didn’t seem to buy it ”Fine. Yes I have a crush on him. Happy now? You think he might have noticed?”

”My brother? Pfft never! He’s really oblivious when it comes to people having crush on him. Little flirt doesn’t make him think you have feelings for him. He’s a bartender, for the love of Mythal! And an attractive one if I may add.” weird thing for a sister to say but what did Dorian know about proper things for siblings to say about each other when he is an only child himself.

”So this is hopeless.”

”I didn’t say that. I could help you. For a price of course.”

”Name it.” whatever she wanted, Dorian was willing to give. For the bartender no price was too high.

”Just like that huh…” she seemed confused ”You work for Vivienne right? So you must get some nice discount for those clothes? I could use that.”

”Fine I’ll let you use my discount. Anything else?” once again the girl seemed confused. She probably expected Dorian to bargain even a little bit. Him accepting the deal right away threw her off for a second.

”Oh there is a lot I want but if you ever get together with my brother and he hears I took advantage of you, he will kill me. So I’m good. Give me your phone number and I will send you information you might need.” she handed her phone for Dorian and he added his number in it.

”Can’t you tell something which would help me tonight?” he asked and handed the phone back.

”Nothing comes in mind. Don’t worry, you got this. Just be yourself. He likes you.” and just like that she walked away.

”He does? Wait what do you mean by that!?”

 

Later at night Dorian found himself playing everyone’s favourite drinking game ”never have I ever”. He had only joined the game after he saw Mahanon join the group and thought this could be good way to find out new things about him. But the other players made him regret his decision.

”Never have I ever… bottomed during sex.” said Bull. That made Zevran, Anders and Mahanon drink. Yeah he did want information about the bartender but that might have been too much to handle. Well at first. But to be honest Dorian expected something like that from Bull.

”Oh strong start Bull!” Mahariel said all excited ”Okay my turn! Never have I ever injured myself while trying to impress someone I was interested in.” this time Alistair and Nathaniel drinked while glaring each other. Mahariel’s smirk made it clear she knew very well what had happened.

”Oh this I need to hear more about later. Okay never have I ever… flirted my way out of a speeding ticket.” Varric said and Hawke, Anders, Mahariel, Zevran, Bull, Dorian and Mahanon drank.

”Does it count if it failed? Oh well I drink. You know… just in case.” Oghren drank and burped. Dwarves… Drinking belching machines. Sometimes Dorian thought if Varric really was one. Lack of facial hair was only one reason.

”Wow… All of you?”

”Heck yeah Varric. Perhaps you should do it too. Since you’re so good with words and stuff. Never have I ever… cried in public because of a song!” Hawke said. No one drinked.

”Alistair.” Mahariel looked at Alistair with serious expression.

”That was one time. And I wasn’t crying. I got something in my eye…”

”You were crying because it was ’our song’ and you got all emotional because you started to remember our first date. Drink!” it was clear Alistair had lost so he did as told.

”Hah serves you right… Guess it’s my turn. Never have I ever… been in an embrassing video that was uploaded to YouTube.” Nathaniel said and that made Oghren and Bull drink.

”Can you define ’embrassing video’? There has been some videos but I wouldn’t call any of them embrassing.” Zevran asked.

”Just drink Zev. I’ve seen them all and I can say I was embrassed.” Mahariel said with a face that said it all.

”As you say my dear.” Zevran said and drank ”Can I go now? Never have I ever… lied in a job interview.” Oghren and Bull drank again.

”Well I know that’s bullshit Zev! Know why? Because ** _I_** interviewed you! ’I am skilled at many things, from cocktails to shooters and shakes.’ ring any bell? Guess it’s my own fault. I’ve known you for years after all.” poor woman. She had been through a lot with this guy.

”Okay maybe I lied a bit.”

”A bit? Solas almost quit his job when he realized he had to teach you almost everything.” Mahanon said and giggled.

”Hah way to go lad. If I would work in a bar though I would just drink everything myself. Well I go now. Never have I ever… been inside of a library” Oghren said with proud smile. Everyone else drank.

”Uncultured swine…” mumbled Mahanon and Dorian and Mahariel nodded in agreement. Finally something good. It seemed like the bartender liked to read. There’s no other reason he would get upset about this anyway. Maybe he could ask Ellana what her brother’s favourite book was…

”My turn. Never have I ever bought a children's toy for myself, as an adult.” said Dorian. Dammit why did he waste his turn for something like that… But in the end Mahanon drank.

”It was Optimus Prime! Don’t judge me people!” boy said while glaring at his cousin. One more thing for Dorian’s list of things he knew about the bartender.

”Can’t judge you for that. Transformers is awesome!” Anders said and high fived with Mahanon ”Me next. Never have I ever been in handcuffs.” Mahariel, Nathaniel, Zevran, Oghren, Hawke and Mahanon drank.

”Judging by this group I would say only one was handcuffed because he was actually arrested. The rest… Well you know what you were doing.” Varric said with a smirk and wrote something to his notebook.

”Heeey! I wasn’t always arrested if you get my meaning hehehe…” Oghren said and nudged Alistair to the side.

”Yeah we suspect none of the others were either.” Anders said and rolled his eyes.

”I’m surprised by you Bull. Thought you would have been for sure.” Dorian said and gave his friend a coy smile.

”No. I was the one who put the handcuffs on the other guy.”

”Well that makes sense.” Hawke admitted.

”Is it my turn now? Okay… Never have I ever… flirted with a boss in an attempt to get a promotion.” Alistair said and everyone except Nathaniel and Varric drank.

”What? Alistair you never flirted with Duncan to get a promotion? And here I thought you would since you’re so into him.” Mahariel said and Nathaniel next to her laughed.

”Hah I doupt the lad can even flirt.” Oghren snorted.

”Wow Zevran. You’ve flirted with Lumina here? Respect for that.” Anders said and raised his glass towards Zevran.

”It’s still in my agenda. She’s not the easy one to flirt with. But I will get my promotion.” Zevran said with a confident voice.

”When the Hell freezes over…” Mahariel mumbled.

”Guess I’m the only one left.” Mahanon said and looked around ”Never have I ever… spied on an ex online.” and for that Alistair drank.

”Yeah… thanks for that information.” Mahariel said and moved a little more away from poor Alistair.

”Well I guess that was everyone. I doupt anyone wants a round 2. I got the feeling I know you guys a bit too well already.” Anders said and was trying to leave but then Sera showed up.

”NEVER HAVE I EVER KILLED ANYONE!” she yelled and ran away laughing madly.

”Well she said ’never have I ever’… Rules are rules.” Mahariel said and she, Nathaniel, Anders, Alistair, Zevran and Oghren drank.

”Okay…” Bull said and looked at Hawke.

”Umm…” Hawke couldn’t even say anything as he looked back at Bull.

”Seriously…?” well Dorian had expected to learn something new but this was something he had not expected.

”Wow…” was all Varric said as he write something down to his notebook.

”What? We were all in military. Send to fight in a war and stuff. Things get ugly in a battlefield.” Mahariel said and drank the rest of her drink.

”Finger caressing the trigger… Target far away but never too far… Aiming… The sound as the bullet is shot… Still in my mind… Echoing in my head…” Cole had suddenly showed up.

”Even you Anders? I knew you were in military but I thought you were a medic…” Hawke looked at his friend with disbelief.

”Well sometimes I had to defend my patients.” was all the doctor had to say.

It was time to end the game. Little by little everyone started to form new groups. Varric seemed very interested of his friends’ military careers and tried to get some more details. For his new book probably. Dorian could almost see gears rolling in his head. Hawke and Bull went back to others.

”Could you please step away from the bar? You’re melting all the ice.” Mahanon said with a coy smile and sat next to Dorian.

”Strange… I was so sure it was you.”

”Well I guess we’re both to blame here then. Why sitting here alone?”

”Just wanted to relax after that game.” there were some things which would take time to settle in.

”It wasn’t that bad. I’m surprised Zevran didn’t come up with something dirty. Though he had probably done it all…”

”I can imagine that.”

”Mahanon, can I talk with you? Alone.” Fenris had suddenly showed up behind his friend.

”Huh? Yeah sure. Sorry… I’ll talk to you later.” and like that he stood up and left with Fenris.

”So did you learn anything interesting about my beloved big brother?” how does this girl keep sneaking behind him?

”Well I learned he likes Transformers, flirts his way out of speeding tickets and what else… Oh that he might prefer to be bottom. Nothing serious then.” Dorian said with a laugh and took a sip of his drink.

”Well you didn’t learn the same way as I did. One summer he walked in to kitchen with no shirt on and I said ’hello mister topless’ and he said ’thank you for reminding me of my single status’. And that’s how I learned about my brother’s sexual preferences.”

”That’s one way for sure.”

”Not like I want to know stuff like that anyway…”

Dorian had to admit he really liked this girl. Well obviously not that way but as a friend she seemed really cool. And if she keeps her promise of helping him with her brother… Well he would be in her dept for the rest of his life.

 

”What’s up with you and the Tevinter guy? You’ve been really friendly with him all night.” Fenris asked and pointed at Dorian.

”Me? Friendly with someone? How did this happen? Oh Mythal we’re ruined! How will we get customers if we’re… FRIENDLY with them?” the bartender answered dramatically

”Stop being a smartass and answer my question.”

”What’s wrong with me being nice to him? Seriously Fenris, even if you act all rude around people it doesn’t mean we all should.”

”I’m conserned you might give him the wrong idea. He might think his feelings are returned.”

”HIS WHAT???!” Mahanon yelled in surprice ”You must be mistaken… Why would he like me?”

”He’s looking at you right now.” Fenris noticed his friend was about to look at the Tevinter guy ”Don’t look! And why wouldn’t he? I mean you’re cool and attractive.”

”Why Fenris! Are you hitting on me? I know we’ve known each other for years but I only thought of you as a friend.”

”Fuck you.”

”Not until third date.”

”Ugh… But seriously, I think you should give him a chance. You haven’t been in relationship since… You know, I can’t even remember.”

”He is nice though. And damn attractive. But I’ve never been that much into humans.”

”Then don’t think of him as a human. Think of him as a person who you are interested in.”

”Wow… Where is all this fortune cookie wisdom coming from?” he had known Fenris for years but never had he ever said stuff like that before. Mahanon couldn’t help but to think it was time to stop his friend from drinkin.

”From the bottom of the bottle of course.” he should have guessed...

Mahanon hadn’t never really considered dating a human. Sure he flirted with them but that was just part of his job, as bad as it sounded. But he had only ever dated other elves. Even times like these people seemed to think cross species relationships were wrong. Personally he had never really thought that as a bad thing but when his cousin had told him about her relationship with Alistair, he was quite concerned. But she wasn’t bothered by it so why should he. Perhaps he should give Dorian a chance…

His thoughts were disturbed as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when my friend was reading this, she mentioned that not everyone understand that "when Hell freezes over" part. What Mahariel is saying is that Zevran will never get promotion. To be honest there really isn't a chance for promotion as a bartender xD


	5. Gentle Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Mahanon ditch the party and decide to have time alone instead.

”So kiss me if I’m wrong, but griffons still exist right?” Dorian said as he walked up to the bartender later that night.  
Mahanon laughed and was just about to answer when they heard a loud crack. They both turned around to see Bull with his horns stuck on the wall and Hawke bowing like a matador. Actually he was holding Aveline’s red leather jacket behind his back.  
”No need to worry about them. That’s completely norman for those two.” Dorian laughed as he looked at his friends. This whole matador act was pretty amusing when it wasn’t his home they were wrecking.  
”Hey… You want to ditch this party?” the bartender asked and started to walk to the backroom even before Dorian could answer to him. Dorian gulped down rest of his drink and followed the bartender. They walked throught the storage room full of boxes and a few fridges and Dorian saw Mahanon take a bottle out of one of the boxes.  
”Just a little something for us to drink there. You can take one too if you see something you like.” Mahanon said with a wink.  
”Careful what you say or I might take you.” Dorian said with a smile.  
”Oh.” was all the bartender said to that.  
After the storage room they walked into a staff’s breakroom. It was actually really nice. One of the walls were painted to look like a galaxy and the other 3 were painted blue, purple and black. Quite dark colours but they looked cool. In the middle of the rectangle shaped room there were 2 big leather couches, a coffee table and 40 inch TV. On the right side there were a small kitchen with a fridge, microwave, sink and a small dining table. On the left there were vestibule and staff’s lockers. On the floor there was a grey fitting carpet and on the walls had at least 5 led light strings each. The dome light was… well old and boring lamp, which would explaing why they used so many led lights. Mahanon walked over to one of the lockers, which door was covered with glow-in-the-dark stars, and pulled out a black hoodie and keys.  
”You ready to go?” Mahanon asked as he put on his hoodie.  
”Where are you planning to take me excatly?” not that Dorian actually cared. A chance to be alone with the bartender was worth the risk.  
”To my favourite place in the whole world.” boy said with sincere smile.  
”I’m honoured.”  
”When we get into the car could you keep your eyes shut until I tell you to open them. I don’t want to use a blindfold.” Mahanon saw that Dorian was about to say something ”No smart comments, please. Will you trust me?” he asked as he held open the door.  
”With my life.” Dorian said and walked out before Mahanon.

The ride to their destination felt like it would have taken only a second. Dorian was tempted to peek and see where they were going but he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. Also he could feel the bartender’s gaze on him. It was a really nice feeling. He hoped they could have spend more time in that car, just the two of them.  
”We’re here. You can open your eyes anytime you want.” Mahanon said and Dorian heard him open and close the car door. He opened his eyes and saw that they have arrived to the beach. Mahanon was already walking throught the parking area. Dorian got out of the car and walked after him and looked around. He did know there was a beach with camping area near the city but he had never been there. He wasn’t really into swimming or camping. Mahanon was already walking at the pier. When he reached the end he took off his socks and shoes and sat down and soaked his feet in the water. Dorian walked next to him and sat dowm besides him. For a moment they sat there in comfortable silence.  
”It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Mahanon asked quietly.  
”Yeah. Breathtaking...” Dorian admitted, though he was not talking about the ocean. He looked at the boy. The moonlight reflected from the water, hit his face and made his eyes sparkle and freckles stood out more. It was very hypnotic view…  
”Dad used to bring me and El here every summer. Sometimes we rented a boat and spent a whole day in the open sea. I really loved that. Did you have moments like that with your dad?”  
”No. Me and my dad have never been too close. And after I came out, he… Well threw me out. And my mom just let him do that.”  
”I’m sorry…” Mahanon’s tone made it clear he was honest.  
”I don’t really care. I’m more rather happy and free than have my family’s approval and be miserable.” Dorian said as he remembered how his dad always tried to introduce him to his business partners’s daughters. Dorian was hardly a teen when he realized he was not into girls.  
”That’s very brave of you.”  
”What about you? I got the feeling you’re not straight.” well actually Anders mentioned that but Mahanon didn’t need to know Dorian had talked about his sexuality with the doctor.  
”When I brought my first boyfriend home, my parents had a party. Later they told me they were surprised I hadn’t brought anyone home before. And later when I brought a girl home they acted all the same.” he said and looked at the waves as they hit the pier ”Don’t know how would they react to a human though…”

Once again they sat there quietly, both in their own thoughts. That until Mahanon stood up and stripped down to his underwear and dived in the water, leaving shocked Dorian to the pier. Almost 30 seconds had passed and Dorian started to panic. That’s when the boy came back to the surface and gasped for air. He was nearly 20 meters away from the spot he had dived into and after few slow breaths he started to swim back to the pier.  
”What the hell was that for?! You scared me to death!” Dorian yelled. He was really sure their conversation about parents had trigged some kind of ’suicide mode’ in the bartender.  
”Sorry. Just felt like I had to get into water. Why don’t you join me?”  
”No thanks. The water would mess up my mustache and hair.” Dorian said as he crossed his arms. Mahanon gave him a coy smile.  
”You can’t swim, can you?”  
”What? That’s absurd! Of course I can.” Dorian looked at the bartender who just raised his eyebrown at him ”Not so well though… But that doesn’t mean I ’can’t swim’.”  
”Come to the shore. The water is not so deep there.” and just like that Mahanon started to swim towards the shore.  
Dorian stood up, picked up the clothes the bartender had left behind and walked to the shore. The sand was so soft it was like walking on the cloud. Mahanon was now standing waist deep in the water and fidgeting something in his hands. Dorian knew he had no choice but to go to the water as well. So just like the bartender, he stripped down to his underwear and walked to the waterline. He stood there for a moment, trying to get used to the chill sea breeze and finally after taking a deep breath he went to the water.  
”Sweet Maker.” Dorian hissed as the cold water started to raise as he walked deeper in the water ”How did you just dive in it like that?”  
”’Don’t think and just do it’ attitude. Also it’s not that cold. You’re just not so used to it.” the bartender answered as he locked his eyes with Dorian’s.  
Dorian walked over to the boy who was standing waist deep in the water. Neither of them broke the eye contact as Mahanon held out his hand. Dorian grabbed his hand gently as he finally stood next to the boy.  
”I found something for you.” Mahanon said and put a little seashell in Dorian’s hand ”It was the first thing I saw as I dived. And I thought of you. Funny as it seems…”  
Dorian looked at the small shell in his hand. It was smooth and pure white. He felt a blush rising on his cheeks and struggled to think anything to say.  
”You're the first person I've ever brought here.” Mahanon said with a blush as he averted his eyes. ”I don't know really why I wanted to bring you here..."  
Dorian took Mahanon’s hands in his own and they both stood there just looking at each other in the eyes. Mahanon dropped his gaze and started to look at the distance. Then he glanced at Dorian again and seemed to decide something important. He took a step closer, released his other hand and placed it on Dorian’s shoulder and leaned closer. Dorian felt his heart stop.  
”To answer to your question earlier…” he said with a soft voice ”Griffons are extinct.” and as the last syllable had left his lips, he pressed them against Dorian’s. The kiss was soft and quite uncertain, like the bartender weren’t sure if he should do this. And suddenly he pulled away.  
”Oh Creators…” he slapped his hands over his mouth ”I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that! I don’t know what got into…” that was when Dorian moved his hands away and just smiles warmly at him. Mahanon looked up at him bit shocked. Dorian pulled him in a hug and kissed him, this time more fierce. At first he could feel the boy tense in his arms, but after a few seconds he relaxed, threw his arms around Dorian’s neck and kissed him back.  
A moment later they pulled away from each other, both panting while staring at each other’s eyes. Dorian closed his eyes and pressed his forehead on Mahanon's. He placed his hand on boy’s waist and pulled him even more closer to himself.  
"If you haven't already realized... I really like you" he said softly as he opened his eyes and looked the bartender in the eyes.  
"Lucky me because I like you too" Mahanon said as he pecked Dorian’s lips. Dorian looked at him as he raised his other hand on the boy’s cheek and brushed his fingers gently against it.  
"Then I'm the lucky one here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post this chapter on my birthday and I did it! I'm so happy even if it took the whole day to write TwT
> 
> So leave kudos or a comment if you liked this chapter ^^ I would really like to know what you guys think about this.
> 
> Oh one mire thing! I'm wondering if I should write so smut for this fic. What do you people think?


	6. The shadow of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dorian finds a not too kind message addressed to him, Mahanon is forced to face the shadow of his past. What will happen to their long waited date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been having a lot in my mind and haven't really got too much time to write... I try to change that.  
> Also I'm sorry about grammar mistakes. My "editor" is too busy to check my writings and I can't wait for her or else I lose my interest to write.

It has been already 2 weeks since the party and Dorian could not be happier. After their moment at the docks he and Mahanon decided to officially start dating but take it slow. And for now Dorian was happy with that. After all he had not dated anyone in a while and elves were... unfamiliar territory.

Today was the night of their long waited first, or second(?), date. Dorian had planned their evening pretty much at the same night they had found a free night. First they go to this high class Italian place for dinner. It wasn't his first choice of restaurants but his favorite one was booked full that evening. After dinner they would go see this new horror movie Mahanon wanted to see. Dorian himself wasn't big fan of horror but he knew very well about the opportunities those kind of films offered. After the movie? Well that would be up to Mahanon..

There were still 2 hours before Dorian could leave. He still had to photoshop some pictures and pick out new outfits for the photoshoots for next week. It wasn't easy since he compared every model to Mahanon. Every outfit seemed perfect for his bartender. Maybe Dorian should get something... Less revealing for Mahanon. Not that he minded to see some skin but the idea of strangers ogling his bartender was not pleasant. That was also the reason Dorian had protested against Vivienne's idea of making Mahanon one of their models.

Finally it was time for Dorian to leave. He packed his bag and had a last check of his outfit. He was wearing suit jacket, a grey dress shirt, dark jeans and black Manolo's. Normally he would not wear suit jacket at work but tonight was special. He gave his reflection an approving nod and made his way towards the elevator.

When Dorian reached the parking hall there was a shocking surprise waiting for him. Someone had smashed his car! All tires were slashed and one still had a knife sticking on it. Windshield was bashed and there were shattered class all over the seats. Ugh this really couldn't be worse day for something like this... Dorian looked at his watch and groaned. He was supposed to pick up Mahanon in half an hour. And their reservation!!! If they would not be at the restaurant in time they would lose the table. There were no other choice than call someone. Just when he was starting to look for his phone Vivienne walked into the hall. Dorian turned around just in time to see her stop and look at his car with shock.

"What in Maker's name happened here, darling? It looks almost like Bull took his drunken rampage on your car." she said and shaked her head.

"I have no idea. I found it like that." Dorian answered and crossed his arms. "Ugh why today of all days... I'm having date with Mahanon. We could probably use his car but I need a ride to the bar. Can you give me a lift?"

"Of course. I wouldn't let you stood up our future model. I could call some favors so we get this fixed as soon as possible."

"Aww thanks Viv."

"No need for that darling. I don't feel like driving you every day. Now get all your things from that wreck. You don't want to be late." she said as she started to walk towards her car. Dorian walked over to the passengers door and unlocked it. He should probably take all the insurance papers and such from glove compartment... That was when he noticed a note on the driver's seat.

 

"Wasn't Pavus supposed to pick you up soon?"

"You have a date tonight?" Cullen asked. He was leaning on the counter, drinking coffee and keeping an eye on the customers.

"Yeah with that photographer." Mahanon answered with a shy smile. He then looked at the clock. "Though he should have already showed up..."

"I'm sure he's just being fashionably late. He seems like the type to do something like that."

Mahanon looked at his cousin and tried to smile. Surely this delay could be nothing serious but he couldn't help

to feel restless. He checked his phone. No messages or calls not from Dorian or... Well that didn't help his nerves at all...

"Oh for Mythal's sake just call him if you're so worried. Or at least go outside. You're making our customers uneasy. Mahariel said with a huff. Mahanon and Cullen both turned their heads to look around and true enough, some regulars were looking at them with mildly worried expressions. Mahanon put on his best smile and waved at them.

"I don't really get it why are you so worried over couple minutes." Cullen said as he turned to look at Mahanon with confused look on his face. "He's probably stuck in traffic. Or got caught up with his work and forgot to call."

"Or he spotted himself in a mirror and liked the view so much he forgot everything else." Mahariel said with a smirk. "I bet he spends more time in front of a mirror in one day than Nathaniel during his whole life."

After Mahariel ended her phrase the front door opened and in walked pissed of Dorian.

"Speak of the devil." Culled said.

"Why so pissed? Aren't you happy about your date?" Mahariel asked but Dorian ignored her and walked over to stressed Mahanon. He slammed a note to the table.

"Care to explain this?" Dorian said and kept his eyes on Mahanon as the bartender picked up the note. "You can tell this person my thanks."

For a moment Mahanon didn't say anything and kept his focus on the note. Finally he put down the note and pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long breath.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"Well let's just say I'll be using a taxi for a while."

"Wait what is going on here. What's that note?" Mahariel asked while looking between Mahanon and Dorian. Cullen used the opportunity and took the note from the counter.

"' _Stay away from my Mahanon or next time you won't be getting off this easy!_ ' Well that's creepy. This person has a crush on you or something?"

"That's not a crush. That's obsession." Mahariel said with horrified expression and turned to Mahanon. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Is this guy the one always calling you?" Cullen asked. Dorian's eyes widen as he started to connect all the things in his head. Oh Maker it all made sense now... He turned his attention back to Mahanon who looked like all the life was drained out of him. He was about to say something but then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Everyone froze and looked him with serious expressions as he pulled the phone out. Before he could answer Dorian had reached out for the phone and answered.

"You better be calling to apologize for my car."

"You must be Pavus. Charmed. Now give the phone to Mahanon." the voice from the other end demanded.

"I'd rather not." Dorian said and ended the call. "You really should change your number." he added to Mahanon as he handed the phone back to pale bartender.

"You think I haven't tried..."

"How did you met this creep anyway?" Dorian asked.

"It was around two years ago..."

 

 

 

_It was Saturday night and Mahanon was sitting in a breakroom. There was still 5 hours until the closing time and he was so ready to go home and get some sleep. Ugh he was so tired... Smiling hurt... But no other choice. He got up his feet and made his way back to the bar._

_Zevran and Solas were both busy at the counter. They seemed to have everything under control. Mahanon looked at the distant corner and saw a group of men sitting there. Oh right that was the Christmas patry group he wa_ _s supposed to be looking after. He pushed away a stray strand of hair away from his face and made his way towards the group. It would be probably more comfortable for them if the table were not full of empty glasses._

_"I'm disappointed you know. You said there were supposed to be hot lady elf working here." one of the humans said and Mahanon resisted the urge to say something. "All I see it guys."_

_"Looks like there is some eye candy anyway." said a qunari sitting next to the disappointed human and looked at Mahanon. "Care to join us sweetie? I won't bite. Unless you ask for it."_

_"Leave him alone." said an elf from the other side of the table. "He doesn't get paid enough to deal with people like you." the elf collected all the empty glasses near him and handed them over to Mahanon. He took the glasses with a smile and headed back to the counter._

_"Could you bring me a new beer?" the elf asked and Mahanon turned around to nod ._

_This guy seemed like a good one... A good customers at least. But he seemed quite... Well build for an elf. Maybe he wasn't fully an elf... He looked up and noticed the other guy looking at him from other side of the bar. He quickly turned his head away. He put the drink on a tray and made his way back to the table._

_"Thanks." the elf said as Mahanon set the drink on the table. "I'm Theo by the way. May I ask your name?"_

_"Mahanon." he answered and gave a polite smile._

_"Well Mahanon" Theo said with a coy smile. "What time does your shift end?"_

_"4a.m. Why? Are you going to pick me up?" Mahanon asked with a laugh. Theo said nothing in return, just winked and turned towards his friends. Mahanon shaked his head and after noticing the line at the counter, headed there to help his friends._

_It was 4.30a.m when Mahanon bid goodnight to his friends and headed to the front door. He was just locking the door when a sudden voice surprised him._

_"I was already thinking you lied when you said your shift ends at 4." Mahanon turned around towards the voice and saw Theo leaning against his car._

_"Well we had to clean up and such. You actually waited here? You guys left like 3 hours ago?" he had seen the group leave and had been a bit disappointed about it._

_"I was going home but decided against it. Couldn't let you eacape." Theo_

_said with a bright smile. "Want to go for a drink with me?" he opened the passenger's door._

_"Sure, why not." Mahanon answered. Who knows? This could be fun._

 

 

 

"We had few dates after that but I... Well he started to creep me out a bit because he became quite jealous and possessive." Mahanon ended his story. Everyone else were looking at him all quiet.

"He's one of our customer?" Mahariel asked shocked.

"Comes here every week. I bet you guys know him. Taller and better build than other elves since his grandfather was a human. Brunet with green eyes."

"I know the one you're talking about." Cullen said with angry tone. "I kept my eyes on him since he seemed like the type to start a fight...

"You should not let him here anymore." Dorian said. He turned towards Mahanon. "And you should get restriction order."

"Nathaniel will make sure this Theo will stay away." Mahariel already pulled out her phone, probably to send a message to her boyfriend.

Cullen and Mahariel started to make plans how to keep the stalker away. Dorian looked at Mahanon and after seeing his distress his anger faded away. After all it wasn't his fault... How could he have known the situation would have turned like this. Sure he was still upset about his car but that could be fixed. Most important was to make sure this guy leaves them alone. He took Mahanon's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The bartender looked up to his eyes and Dorian could swear he was holding back tears. He leaned in and kissed the elf softly on the lips.

"Don't worry. We get through this." he looked at his watch. "But it seems we won't be making it to our reservation."

"I'm sorry..." Mahanon said and looked away.

"No problem. We can have other date later. If you can handle the wait I mean." Dorian said with a laugh. "You should get some rest tonight."

"Yeah... Come on Dorian. I'll drive you home. After all it's my fault you don't have car right now." Mahanon said and started to pull the human towards the door. Dorian followed him still holding the elf's hand. At the door he turned around to wave at Mahariel and Cullen. They both waved back with worried expressions on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I could have come up with something better than this but... Oh well...
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a message if you guys have anything to say about this fic. Or about weather or movies or whatever.  
> Thanks for reading this fic and I'll try ro update faster...

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized all my dancing bartenders are rogues... Since my Mahariel and Lavellan are rogues too. I like to have ability to pick locks.
> 
> Hamilton reference anyone? No? Okay
> 
> Feel free to leave comment or kudos. I would love to hear what you guys think about this.


End file.
